


Saving People, Texting Things

by cybergirl614



Series: Saving People, Texting Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Brotherly Affection, Dean is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam is Not Amused, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam texts Dean with some complaints, although autocorrect and his brother are hellbent on making fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving People, Texting Things

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from besides an idea I got when I was doing laundry and it just sort of mushroomed. Sorry for the lame title.

Sam: Any idea why my shit is two sizes too small? Yes, I’m looking at you, Dean.

Dean: What the hell Sam? Maybe you should eat more? How the hell am I supposed to know?

Sam: Ugh. Autocorrect. That was supposed to be SHIRT. 

Dean: Well it was funnier as shit. And since when does your Autocorrect suggest swear words? 

Sam: Since you used my phone when yours got eaten by a Rugaru. It’s been suggesting swears since then. And YOU were the last one to do laundry. Remind me why I thought that was a good idea, since you apparently shrunk all my clothes. All. Of. Them.

Dean: If I recall I was covering laundry because you finally saw Gabe again and were like, Oooh, Gabey Baby…

Sam: Ha, like you can talk. I should record the faces you and Cas make sometime. And for the record, this is NOT funny. You’re never doing the laundry again. Ever. 

Dean: Haha. Fine with me. 

Sam: I swear, Dean.

Dean: No ya don’t. The way you talk is like, PG, maybe, when you're good and pissed. 

Sam: The joke’s still on you. You’re getting me new clothes. I can’t wear this crap. (picture attached: Sam glaring at the phone wearing a shirt that is so tight it’s starting to rip) 

Dean: Oh my god, you’re dressed like a male stripper. 

Sam: You would know.

Dean: Oh, come on, I’m just joking.

Sam: You’re never doing the laundry again. 

Dean: Fine Sammy. Like I said, I don’t mind.


End file.
